


An Exercise in Self-Restraint

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren, Pining, Porn With Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi moves away from the only town he's ever known, off to university and away from his two friends, Isabel and Farlan. Having roommates is a new experience, one that he thinks will be totally unpleasant, but when the last person to turn up is a gorgeous male omega, his perspective changes.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, it's bad practice to fuck your flatmate. Levi has a tough year ahead.</p><p>[Ereri Secret Santa gift 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Self-Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dlt111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlt111/gifts).



> This is my Ereri Secret Santa gift, so I hope you enjoy it! It got pretty long, since I apparently can't do short smut, so enjoy the build up to the porn (it's about 1/4 of this huge thing!). I tried out a different writing style too, as practice.
> 
> The prompt asked for Alpha Levi trying and failing at not fucking his friend, Omega Eren, with bonus for pair bonding. Sorry I couldn't really work in the whole 'male omegas are super rare' thing, so just assume everyone knows, but Levi does treat him like gold :3
> 
> It's college/university AU, but I couldn't decide what majors to give Levi and Eren so I kept it vague, not that it matters. In this universe, omegas go into heat twice a year. And I'm going by UK laws, so drinking is legal at 18 :)

 

If Levi is ever asked to say one good thing about his guardian, Kenny Ackerman, he would have to say it’s his money. A shallow answer, perhaps, but without the man’s wealth, Levi would never have been able to afford this accommodation. Sina Court looks like an upscale apartment block from the outside, but it is built specifically with university students in mind, with each level leading to four generously sized flats that can house six people. The only inconvenience is the lack of an elevator, but Levi had packed light anyway, and the long flight of stairs is worth the luxury of his own room with an en-suite. The other options had all been disgusting, and Levi _still_ wants to hunt down the previous students who had been living there and personally tell them that they are all pigs who deserve to live in a sty. Levi remembers the shocked expression on the tour guide’s face when he had refused to enter, point-blank. The sight from the entrance had been enough, and upon hearing that there would be one bathroom to share between five, he had abruptly turned on his heel and left.

 

So he _needed_ to secure a place living at Sina, for his own health and sanity, and for that he had to persuade Kenny to give him the necessary money. It had been easier said than done, since Kenny has jokingly butted heads with Levi for years, saying that settling things Alpha-to-Alpha will give Levi precious life experience.

 

Levi had told him where to shove it and applied with Kenny’s borrowed – or in more honest words, _stolen_ – credit card. The old man can’t get revenge on him now that he’s out of the house, anyway. He’s hoping that his flatmates won’t be shitty; he had ticked the box for a ‘quiet and studious’ flat for a reason.

 

However, ticking the LGBTQA preference option had been all Isabel’s idea.

 

 _“You need to socialise either way, big bro. Maybe with this you can find_ the one!” she had said, one pigtail brushing against his cheek as the young omega had leaned over his shoulder to take control over the computer mouse. He had scoffed and pushed her aside again, but left the change as it was, too tired to argue. At least she hadn’t known that there had also been a Facebook group to join so that potential flatmates could talk to each other before meeting in person. Levi hadn’t thought it would be necessary, so today is the first time he’ll meet them, the five people that he’ll be stuck living with for a year.

 

Already he knows that there are so many things that could go wrong.

 

Levi had been the first to arrive, picking a room and leaving his things in a corner until he can do a thorough clean of everything in there. A guy called Jean walks through the door a short while later. The beta had sized him up before introducing himself. No words had been said about it, but Levi knows that Jean had wanted to comment on his height, so he had walked away before the other could say something stupid and ruin the already substandard first impression.

 

Next had been Annie and Krista, two betas who had arrived together purely by coincidence. Annie had carefully put down Krista’s suitcase, which she had helped the other girl carry all the way up, then stated her name flatly and walked off to her chosen room, closing the door behind her. Levi thinks that her attitude will suit him just fine, even though Jean scoffs at the cold treatment. Krista also leaves to unpack and get settled, but not before giving the two boys an angelic smile that has no effect on Levi, but dazes Jean momentarily.

 

The beta still hasn’t snapped out of it when Sasha bursts in, shouting her name as a way of introduction. Levi cringes at the disarray the girl is in. Then his nose wrinkles for a different reason, since underneath the aroma of freshly cooked bread, Levi can detect that she’s an Alpha too. He squares his shoulders in anticipation of some early conflict, but Sasha barely pays him or Jean any attention, instead making a beeline down the hall towards the kitchen-slash-lounge area. Levi raises an eyebrow at Sasha’s hurry, following behind when he hears cupboards being slammed open and closed. Jean is not far behind, muttering, “Looks like we’ve got a weirdo.”

 

Turns out that Sasha had also chosen Sina Court accommodation for a reason, and that reason is the large kitchen that it offers, arranged open plan with a big ‘L’-shaped couch under the windows at one end and a dining table for six at the other. Jean can’t get her to say two words until the excessive amount of food that she has stashed in her backpack has all been safely stored in the fridge and the closest cupboard. When she is finally satisfied with her organisation, she turns and says, “My shelf. Don’t touch,” emphasising her words by pointing at her hoard of food. Levi can still hear packets rustling in her bag as she walks off to claim a room, and decides that he likes the fact that Sasha sets clear boundaries. After all, he’s going to set some of his own, so he can’t judge.

 

Levi explores the kitchen now that he’s in there, opening every cupboard while searching for something.

 

“What are you looking for? Everything’s bound to be empty at the beginning of the year,” Jean says from his place on the couch.

 

“Supplies,” Levi answers, before realising that he has to elaborate since Jean is not Isabel or Farlan, and does not know what he means. Explaining things to new people is going to get old, fast. “Cleaning supplies. It would have been fucking common courtesy to leave us some.” Levi can see one bottle of washing up liquid by the sink, but nothing else.

 

“Why do you wanna clean? We can just pay for a cleaning service, y’know.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Levi's tone is serious, and it’s not really a question. Jean is startled by the intensity of the glare that is being aimed at him, and quickly holds his hands up.

 

“Whoa, whoa, it was just a suggestion, okay? I mean, yeah, paying for a service would be a group decision—” another glare, and Jean falters “—a stupid group decision, obviously. Forget I brought it up.” Levi huffs his displeasure at the lack of even the simplest thing, but then finds that there is at least a mop and bucket when he checks the closet. He rearranges his mental list of things to do today, putting shopping at the top of his list instead of leaving it for later like he had originally planned.

 

Things are quiet for a while, since Levi is silently making a plan of action for where to tackle first once he has the necessary tools. It’s not like the place is dirty, it’s just not up to Levi's standard, and he’s damn well going to use the next few days to rectify that, before lectures start. He is snapped out of his musings by Jean wolf-whistling, turning to see him looking out of the window, focused on something below. Bored, and a little curious, Levi walks over to see what has caught his eye.

 

“She’s gorgeous. D’you think we could luck out with another girl?”

 

Levi doesn’t yet bother mentioning that there isn’t a possibility of him being attracted to the opposite sex, opting to save stuff like that for later. He spots the girl Jean is referring to easily, standing by a little red car parked on the road. Black hair and a good figure, from what Levi can tell, but it’s hard to get a decent look from four floors up. Levi is about to walk away and leave Jean to his own devices but then the back door of the car opens, and out steps a boy that grabs Levi's attention a little more securely. Brown hair and a slim frame, seemingly eager judging by the way he darts around to the back of the car and starts unloading bags and suitcases.

 

Levi will admit that he likes people-watching, usually from a café accompanied by a warm cup of tea, so he is content to stay and observe the group outside. An older woman gets out of the driver’s side, and walks over to talk to the two teenagers. Levi watches as the girl takes an extra bag from the boy’s hands, and the brunet protests until the woman pulls on his ear. Their interactions are easy and familiar, and Levi thinks of Isabel and Farlan, miles away back in his hometown.

 

“Oh, no way, she’s coming to this building!” Levi glances to the side to see Jean literally crossing his fingers, chanting “ _please, please, please_ ” under his breath over and over again. Levi knows that the probability of the girl walking into a building this big and actually being their missing flatmate is low. Still, he kind of wants to see the boy walking behind her up close, so he says nothing to ruin Jean’s prayer. The woman down on the street waves to the two one last time, before getting in the car and driving away again.

 

Jean is still chanting pathetically when Sasha re-emerges, a packet of sweets replacing the bread roll that she’d had in her hand before.

 

“What’s with that guy?” she asks, thankfully not with her mouth full, and Levi just shakes his head to let her know it’s not worth it. The girl gives Jean a puzzled look and then shrugs, finally looking at Levi directly. Their eyes meet for a few long seconds, and Levi starts slipping back into a fighting mind-set. But Sasha’s only move is to nod once at him, and Levi assumes that that it her way of recognising a fellow Alpha. Once again, Levi is grateful for the simplicity. Things might work out after all.

 

Beside him, Jean actually pumps his fist in the air when the door opens a minute later, a male and female voice drifting down the hall.

 

“We can’t do anything about it now. It’s decided by random allocation.”

 

“Eren, I still think there’s time to make a request, maybe we could—”

 

“That’s enough, Mikasa. Stop worrying, I’ll be fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to find a room and meet people, okay?”

 

The two Alphas follow where Jean has already disappeared through the doorway, and Levi confirms for himself that the people stepping into their new flat are indeed the two that they had been spying on just moments ago. And like Jean, Levi isn’t disappointed, but for a different reason. The boy is stunning up close. His hair is fluffy from the wind, and his complexion is smooth and sun-kissed. Bright green eyes are looking around from the entrance, and he still has a childish roundness to his cheeks. His jacket is hiding most of his body, so Levi keeps his focus on that beautiful face, not caring in the least if he gets caught staring.

 

The girl closes the door behind them, but not before one final gust of wind blows in and sends a literal breath of fresh air to Levi's nose. His eyes widen slightly at the new smell, looking between the newcomers, trying to make a guess.

 

One of them is an omega, and Levi hopes that it’s who he thinks it is. The dynamic is already less common, but a male omega would be a real rarity in the population, so Levi knows it's more likely to be the girl. But he can't help but be interested to see if the attractive boy is possibly the one. Just to Levi's side, Sasha also picks up on the change, tilting her head and actually humming out loud, although that could also be due to her still eating; it’s hard to tell.

 

“Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger! Nice to meet you all. This is apartment 401, right? Am I the last one here?” Even his voice is nice, Levi thinks, cheery and casual. But Levi still can’t tell which one of them it is. The way that the boy, Eren, has introduced himself first while the dark-haired girl stays quiet just behind him has thrown him off his original assumption. The shy trait of omegas should be very apparent when meeting new people, so maybe he had it wrong.

 

Jean audibly curses, his hopes crushed with that one sentence, and the girl’s eyes cut to him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Levi changes his mind all over again.

 

“Levi,” he says bluntly, watching as Eren's attention focuses on him and his lips pull into a radiant smile. Interesting.

 

“Mm, I’m Sasha, and you’re in the right place. The six of us are all here now, I think.”

 

“J-jean,” the idiot stutters, addressing the girl while she softens her glower slightly. “What’s your name?”

 

“Mikasa. I’m just here to help Eren move in.” Something in her tone tells Levi that she’s unhappy with that fact, but Eren himself seems unaware. Jean visibly deflates.

 

“The last room is that one over there,” Levi says, uncharacteristically helpful. But when he steps forward to gesture in the direction of the open door, Mikasa stiffens and quickly positions herself between him and Eren.

 

“You. Stay back and don’t touch him.”

 

“Mikasa!”

 

 _Bingo_. Levi wants to smile at the discovery, but keeps his face carefully blank. Angering a protective beta isn’t part of his plan for today, but he can’t help the small wave of scent that he emits because of the challenge.

 

Eren's eyes widen, but Levi isn’t looking.

 

“Something wrong?” he asks coolly, meeting her dirty look with nonchalance. Eren has a hand on her upper arm, his bags forgotten. Levi thinks that he looks more uncomfortable than scared, for which he is glad. As first impressions go, this could get worse, and he’d rather it didn’t.

 

“I don’t approve of Eren living with an _Alpha_ , and if I hear of _anything_ bad happening to him while he stays here, you’re dead.” Mikasa is fiercely resolute, and now Eren looks irritated, his eyebrows furrowing. The expression is kind of cute. Levi doesn’t doubt that Mikasa has successfully threatened others before, but it would take a lot more than that to faze him. He is curious about one thing though.

 

“Hoh. Why are you only telling that to me? Sasha here is an Alpha too.” Sasha doesn’t seem bothered that he’s brought her into it, to his relief, staring at Mikasa with a different kind of hunger in her eyes. Mikasa is still shooting daggers at him, though, and _only_ him.

 

“I’m warning you all, even the beta.” Jean winces, putting his hands up for the second time in that hour as a feeble way of placating her. “But Eren is only interested in men, so you’re the one I’ll be keeping an eye on.” Levi blanches slightly at her straightforward approach, but also files away that useful piece of information.

 

Eren is openly gaping at the girl in front of him, dropping his hand from her arm in shock. Levi can see the red creeping up his neck, until his whole face is burning with embarrassment. Very interesting, indeed.

 

“ _Mikasa!”_

 

+++++

 

Eren groans, his forehead pressed into the table. A light flush still lingers on the tips of his ears, Levi can see, but the reason for his mortification has been sent away, forcibly. Eren had apologised earnestly once Mikasa had gone, explaining that she has had bad personal experiences with Alphas in the past and can therefore get _very_ protective over him. Levi let him ramble even though he hadn’t really been offended, just memorising Eren's blushing face.

 

Now, the whole flat is settled around the dining table, which Levi refuses to touch until he knows it’s clean, three on each side. Krista sits between Annie and Eren, her hand gently patting the omega’s shoulder as he hides his face. Levi sits across from him, Jean to his right and Sasha on Jean’s other side.

 

“So… this is it then.” Levi wants to applaud Jean’s opening statement, or maybe give a sarcastic remark – he has plenty lined up – but there are more important things to be doing and discussing.

 

“Yes. Everyone has introduced themselves, and now we just need to make sure that we aren’t going to have any big problems before term can even begin.” Levi looks down the table to see that everyone is listening to him. Even Eren manages to raise his head a little, and Levi is momentarily distracted by his pouting face, his chin still resting heavily on the table top. He clears his throat, apparently having to take charge. “First things first, we should set some ground rules. Sasha already has a shelf in the fridge and one of the upper cupboards, so the rest of us need to share the other available space somehow—”

 

“No taking other people’s food or I’ll shave your eyebrows in your sleep.” Levi makes a face at Sasha’s interruption and strange threat, but lets it slide, just pinching the bridge of his nose. He has to get through this so he can go sanitise his entire room in peace. The others give the female Alpha a wary look, but say nothing.

 

“Right. No being a generally shitty person and taking other people’s stuff without asking. Some of the pans in here look awful, and I’m seriously considering buying more, but that’s just me. I don’t care if you want to share the cost of that or not, because I’ll make them free to use as long as you don’t fuck them up. I’m telling you now that I can’t live in a messy house. I have zero tolerance for that shit and don’t like repeating myself, but we won’t have any problems unless you’re a slob.”

 

“Fine with me,” Annie says from the other end of the table, and Krista nods her head in agreement too. Eren is just staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

 

“What else? Not going into other people’s rooms is basically a given, and also give everyone some notice if you’re going to bring people over. We have a whiteboard to write general messages on for when lectures start and our schedules don’t match up, so use that if necessary.”

 

“Oh, by the way, can I ask what everyone is studying? Just wondering, y’know,” Krista says, going so far as to raise her hand to talk. They go around the table, starting with Sasha and ending with Annie. None of them are taking the same courses, which range from engineering for Jean to philosophy for Krista and ancient history for Sasha. Annie seems less open to the whole sharing thing but unenthusiastically says that she’s studying natural sciences. From there, Krista leads the conversation in a ‘get to know each other’ direction, asking about hometowns, and birthdays, and number of siblings. Levi listens closely to Eren's answers, learning that Mikasa is his adopted sister. He thinks that that explains a lot. But they’re getting off topic.

 

“I’m going out, because we need sponges for washing up and antibacterial spray for the countertops.” The list in Levi's head is much longer than just those two things, but he keeps it brief, impatient to get a move on. Eren sits up when Levi pushes his chair back, suddenly more alert.

 

“Oh, can I go with you? I need some stuff too, and, um… I’d really like it if you could show me the way to the middle of town.” Levi regards him for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Do what you like, but I’m leaving now.”

 

“Wait,” Jean says, frowning slightly. “No offense, and I didn’t want to be the one to say it, but how are we dealing with the fact that we have two Alphas and an omega in here?”

 

“You got a problem with me, horse-face?”

 

“What’d you say?!”

 

Levi can feel a headache coming on.

 

“Oi, break it up. We’re all adults here, and our rooms have locks. We’ll be fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have shit to buy. Come on, Eren.” Levi speaks more confidently than he truly feels. He’s been around the lingering smells of heat before, thanks to Isabel forgetting to keep track of her cycle, but that’s not going to be the same as living with Eren.

 

The number one difference is his already growing attraction to the omega, who follows him out the door like a puppy.

 

+++++

 

One week into term, there’s a note on the kitchen whiteboard that simply says, ‘ _Moral of the story is: Don’t fuck your flatmate :P,’_ in Sasha’s loopy handwriting. The actual story behind it has passed Levi by, and it doesn’t refer to anyone he knows, but he stands and stares at it while the kettle boils. It’s obvious that someone out there right now is regretting a one night stand. To him, it’s logical to not complicate the delicate social structure of a household of teenagers by sleeping with each other when you’ve barely known each other a week. He decides he has no sympathy for whoever the message is about.

 

One night of drinking had been enough for him, and he didn’t enjoy the packed club atmosphere at all. But if he didn’t send at least one picture to Isabel, she’d be skipping school and trying to make her way over to him to force him to socialise. The poorly taken snapshot had somehow satisfied her, much to his relief.

 

Other first-years had been out consecutive nights, and Levi tolerated the late returns as long as no one sang or threw up inside. To his surprise, Eren hadn’t been persuaded out much either, despite being very outgoing for an omega. The brunet dislikes the taste of alcohol though, so no one pressures him when he declines.

 

Levi learns that Annie never forgets a night, no matter how much she drinks, and that a hungover Krista is basically a completely different person to her usual self, although she’s a joy before that point. Sasha gets loud and touchy, which he could’ve guessed, and Jean has already slept with two people, that Levi knows of anyway. It only bothers him because he’d like to avoid awkward mornings with strangers in their kitchen stealing his milk.

 

But once lectures start, things are fine. Despite their short time together, the members of the flat seem to work in harmony. Levi isn’t forced to nag anyone about any big messes except Sasha, occasionally, but she has a bizarre talent of knowing when food is about to go bad and solves the problem by either eating it or getting rid of it, so Levi is mostly happy to leave her be. If anyone wants to study alone in their rooms, then they aren’t bothered by the others, but doing work at the kitchen table is also a good option. Levi has secured ‘his seat’ on the couch, which is the end closest to the socket so that he doesn’t have to stretch his laptop charger. Work isn’t hard, yet, so most evenings are spent casually.

 

In a stroke of luck and complementary timetables, Levi and Eren are able to walk to campus together twice a week, and sometimes can also walk back together one evening if Levi's lecturer doesn’t hold the class back. They do most of their shopping together when they can, although that’s always at Eren's request; he knows the way but likes the company, and Levi never declines. Sometimes he even offers to hold some of Eren's bags, a habit from Isabel, but the omega is stubborn and prefers to do little things like that for himself. Levi admires him for it. Eren could be using his omega influence to get people to help him out, but it’s like the thought never even crosses his mind.

 

But as they get gradually closer, Levi has to remind himself of the consequences of certain actions. Sasha’s message is at the front of his mind.

 

Eren is off limits.

 

+++++

 

When Eren disappears inside his room for five days in November, no one says a word. It’s the biggest elephant in the room though, even as they try to continue as normal. Levi expects Jean to be as tactless as usual, but even he stays quiet. After Levi mentions that he had looked feverish when he saw him around seven in the morning, Krista is the one to check on him once she gets back from her day’s lectures, shooing everyone away from his door and then knocking politely and talking through the wood to see if he’s ill.

 

When Mikasa turns up on day two, Levi just knows by her expression. She’s a pretty regular visitor to flat 401, but this time she comes in like a storm, and Levi is unfortunately the one to open the door for her. She pushes past him and goes straight to Eren's room, slipping inside once the door is unlocked. She comes out an hour later, goes to the cupboard for snacks and fills a glass of water, and then hurries back. Levi relocates from the lounge to his room to avoid her pointed glares. He hasn’t even done anything and she’s acting hostile, and he’d rather not spend the evening locked in some weird stare-down.

 

Day three is similar, except she comes laden with plastic bags. She gets let in, and then she comes out a short while later, reading and guarding the door until it’s time for her to leave.

 

Day four, Levi is out when she arrives, but she’s already leaving less than an hour later. They bump into each other on the stairs, and Levi is glad that she simply walks past. Today is the day that Eren would usually walk back from campus with him, and having to take the twenty minute walk alone has put him in a bad mood. He doesn’t want to admit to himself that he misses seeing Eren's nose turn rosy red from the cold, and hearing him chatter about the subjects of his lectures. The passion glowing in his big green eyes as he talks can always make Levi feel better after his least favourite class, somehow. He avoids people that evening, making himself tea and then staying in his room.

 

(“Levi looks angrier than usual,” Krista observes from the kitchen, giving the two other girls at the table a worried look. Annie doesn’t raise her gaze from her book, continuing to highlight her notes lazily.

 

“He’s going through Eren withdrawal symptoms,” Sasha says, her mouth full of rice. “I bet they’ll have slept with each other before Christmas.” Krista gives her a confused look.

 

“No, I don’t think it’ll be that soon. Maybe three months,” she muses. Then Annie surprises them both by speaking up.

 

“Right after end of year exams.” Sasha stops eating to look at her thoughtfully.

 

“Then it’s a bet.”)

 

Day five, things are more relaxed. Krista is showing Mikasa around the kitchen so that she can cook dinner for her and Eren, while Annie works at the table and Levi surfs the internet from the couch. Jean and Sasha are out with friends, both procrastinating essays and assignments, most likely. Levi feels on top of his workload thanks to late nights and less sleep, and wonders how Eren is going to deal with missing a week of lectures. He knows omegas get some special privileges because of their circumstances, but he will still have to catch up on what he doesn’t know.

 

Mikasa takes her two plates of food into Eren's room, where he is still secluded. Sasha comes back ten minutes later and takes over half of the kitchen while she cooks, and the domestic background noise fills the room. Krista sits with Annie, having a quiet conversation about their courses. The atmosphere is comfortable, and Levi can tell by scent that the others are content too. He still can’t believe how well everyone gets along, with the exception of Mikasa’s grudge towards him, but he’s practically immune to her glares.

 

When Mikasa comes back out to wash up the used dishes – Levi gives her points for good manners – he is disappointed to not see a certain brunet following behind her.

 

He distracts himself with cat videos.

 

Watching closely from afar, Sasha looks at his irritated expression and smiles to herself.

 

+++++

 

Levi is at the sink washing his hands when he sees Eren for the first time the next day. The kitchen is sparkling and Jean is taking out the trash, which means Levi is closer to a state of Zen than he has been for at least a week. Assignment stress has deepened the bags under his eyes, but not very noticeably; he tells Isabel and Farlan that everything is fine when they express their concern over Skype.

 

“Thanks for cleaning, Levi. It’s nice to be able to walk around in my socks without stepping in wet patches or getting crumbs on me,” Eren says, ending in a drawn-out yawn that Levi only catches the end of when he turns around. Sleepy, bleary-eyed Eren is nothing new, but the fact that it’s almost two in the afternoon is unusual. And the more he looks, the tighter his grip on the edge of the sink gets.

 

An oversized cream sweater that hangs below his hips and over his wrists, paired with black leggings and fluffy pink socks. Eren's hair is still damp on the ends, so he must have just had a shower, and the way he shuffles over and sinks into the corner of the couch makes Levi's chest feel too tight.

 

Eren in total lounging-mode is far too cute, and Levi is weak after not seeing him for days.

 

“I’m exhausted, I don’t want to learn,” Eren mumbles, curling up and closing his eyes. Levi valiantly fights back the images of what exactly Eren could’ve been doing to tire himself out for the past week. Eren is off limits, it’s simpler this way, he reminds himself. But that doesn’t stop him from looking. He almost wants to take a picture while Eren is nodding off again. Wordlessly, he fills a glass of water and leaves it on the coffee table for when the drowsy omega wakes up, gently placing a pillow under his head so he won’t get neck ache.

 

Eren's door is ajar when Levi walks past on his way to his room. Levi first feels a small draught of cool air through the crack, followed by a smell that instantly makes his head spin.

 

Eren must be trying to air out his room, but the scent of his heat is still there, strong enough for Levi to wonder how he had blocked it out the whole time. His heart is already beating faster, and he wants to move closer and inhale it more, surround himself in a sweetness that he has never experienced before. Just as he takes one step forward, Jean opens the front door, snapping him out of it.

 

“Anything else you need me to do before- hey, Levi wait, what’s up?”

 

Levi ignores Jean calling after him, rushing inside his room and slamming the door. His head still feels heavy, but he forces himself to concentrate, gets himself under control.

 

First off, he needs a cold shower.

 

+++++

 

“We all chipped in once I suggested it. What do you think?”

 

Fuck. Levi could kiss Eren right now, but of course, that would be a _terrible_ thing to do, because the rest of the flat is all there. If they weren’t surrounded by people though, Levi isn’t sure whether he’d be able to hold back.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Guys, he’s smiling, do you see it?!” Sasha’s voice is too loud, and Levi is only glad that she isn’t yet slurring because of the alcohol. She’d definitely started too early. He schools his features into their usual blankness, but he knows that he probably had let a smile slip through.

 

At the beginning of the year, they had all agreed on only giving each other cards and small gifts for birthdays, aware that their student budgets wouldn’t allow for anything bigger. And yet, in front of Levi, surrounded by torn gold wrapping paper, is a beautiful handheld vacuum cleaner.

 

The urge to kiss Eren is still there but Levi restrains himself. Kissing leads to other things, like biting, and rough touches, and _claiming_ , and—

 

“I, uh, found it cheap but it’s not second-hand or anything. It’s perfectly new. Do you like it?” Eren asks, a little hesitant since Levi is just staring at the box on the table, his mind a hot mess.

 

“I do. Thank you.” Levi looks up to see Eren showing off straight, white teeth with his wide smile. He is already thinking about how convenient it will be clear away any crumbs that people leave behind on the couch.

 

“You’re welcome,” Eren says.

 

“That’s great! Now, onto the drinking!” Sasha shouts from the other end of the table, taking a huge gulp out of whatever is in her glass. Jean brings out the shot glasses, pouring vodka into each one. Levi takes his only because Sasha won’t let him ‘ruin’ the celebration by being one hundred percent sober. Honestly, he’s more interested in watching Eren. The brunet takes a sniff of the clear liquid and wrinkles his nose, and then screws his whole face up as it burns down his throat. Jesus fucking Christ, that’s cute. Levi is better at not cringing, but the cheap spirit really is hard to swallow.

 

Sasha starts the drinking games right away, and she loses track of time. Krista is the one to remind her that the plan for the night involves actually leaving the flat, and so she has to be able to walk to the club near campus. Levi thinks that she’s pushing Eren to drink more than usual, but it could also be nothing but her over-enthusiasm; Eren actually seems more determined to join in this time, so he doesn’t intervene.

 

+++++

 

Despite Levi explicitly saying otherwise, Isabel thinks something is up. Just as he had expected, the red-head had pounced on him the minute he got back, persistent in her need to know more about his life away from home, and he may have accidentally let slip that he had carried someone back to the flat after their last night out before everyone parted ways for the break.

 

He hadn’t said that that person had been Eren Jaeger, attractive male omega and object of his every desire, but somehow Isabel reads that there had been more to the story – there definitely is more, like how Levi had discovered a sudden need to keep every other Alpha in the building away from the brunet and how Levi now knows what the skin of Eren's neck tastes like, but like _hell_ he’ll tell her that.

 

The love bite must’ve faded by now, but Levi can’t stop thinking about it. The sequence of events that had led to him to being pressed against Eren in an empty area of the club, teeth latched onto his neck and a warm hand pulling his hair, is hazy at best. Looking back, Levi might almost say that it only happened in a drunken dream, the image of Eren's marked neck only a hallucination conjured from his repressed feelings. But it isn’t, and the one thing that he can recall with perfect clarity is the way that Eren had moaned his name, sinful and seductive.

 

Under all the confusion, he feels disgustingly smug. What the hell is wrong with him? He had clearly crossed some kind of line, touched what was _supposed_ to be untouchable, and now he dreads going back in January. Because if this messes up the growing friendship that they share, he has no one to blame but himself. Eren passing out had probably been a sign from above to not go further, to walk away while things are still salvageable.

 

He tries to enjoy New Year’s properly. Although he feels a little guilty for doing so, he skilfully diverts Isabel’s attention by putting Farlan in the hot-seat and asking about his love life.

 

+++++

 

The first week back is tough, but not because of any ruined relationships, to Levi's great relief. Eren looks like he had a good time over the holidays, and is happy to see him, acting totally normal. He doesn’t mention anything about a certain hickey, so Levi doesn’t bring it up. Doubt sets in about whether Eren can even remember that he got it from him.

 

The two get back in their routine without any awkward hitches. In fact, they spend more time together when possible, since Eren has discovered a new TV show that he thinks Levi would like. They stream it through Levi's laptop, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on his bed, and Levi forgets to pay attention to the plot and characters whenever Eren shifts beside him.

 

Keeping his distance is suddenly incredibly hard, Levi thinks, but he manages.

 

(The girls watch them like hawks, Annie and Krista much more subtly than Sasha, who pouts upon learning that she has lost her part of the bet.

 

“You were cheating anyway by pushing them together,” Annie says indifferently.

 

“Those two virgins are going to keep dancing around each other unless we do something, though.”

 

“Sasha, let them go at their own pace.”

 

“Krista, you might act like a literal angel but you know you want to win the bet too. But fine, I won’t interfere.”)

 

+++++

 

“Gym day?” Annie stops on her way out of the flat and nods at Levi's question. He gives her a lazy wave as he turns the opposite direction to go to the kitchen, trying to remember if he has any eggs left for breakfast. But his dwindling food supply is suddenly the last thing on his mind once he turns the corner and finds Eren already up. In yoga pants. Doing yoga. In the fucking _kitchen_ of all places.

 

“Morning, Levi! Don’t you feel like being around active people just gets you in the mood?” Levi thinks to himself that he’s certainly in the mood for a particular kind of exercise, and while it’s not yoga, it definitely involves some _interesting_ positions. It’s hard to get his mind out of the gutter while Eren is bent double in front of him, but he manages some kind of non-committal reply before going to the fridge and hiding behind the open door.

 

This isn’t fair.

 

Have Eren's legs always looked so long and toned? Levi already knows that the answer is a resounding ' _yes_ ', but he asks himself again anyway, because the way they look while Eren touches his toes is too good to believe. _God_ , that ass is unreal. What was he meant to be doing again? Right. Eggs, breakfast, feeding himself so that Isabel won’t worry. He should text her later, actually. It’s been a while.

 

He hopes he doesn’t do something really stupid like choke in front of Eren.

 

One sizzling hot pan and two cracked eggshells later, Levi has a plate of fried egg on toast. The taste is completely average, but he doesn’t care. The view distracts him from it anyway. He feels like the name for the pose that Eren is currently in should be nothing but an innuendo, because it looks far too provocative. Levi vaguely notes that Eren must’ve been doing this for a long time, since his form and breathing is so well-practiced that it looks effortless. But he hadn’t seen him do it at all during the first term. He finds himself actually curious, so he swallows his next bite and speaks up.

 

“So why yoga in the kitchen?” Eren lets out a long controlled breath through parted lips, bringing his body back to a more normal position and opening his eyes. His expression is calm and relaxed, his green eyes paler in the morning sunlight.

 

“I need the space. Hope you don’t mind.” Eren's tone is pure, and it throws Levi off, because he’s _sure_ that this must be classed as some kind of seduction.

 

“Why would I mind? Knock yourself out,” he says steadily. “But this is new. Since when do you do yoga?”

 

“Mikasa got me into it a few years ago, to rein in my temper and use my focus on a positive and healthy outlet or something, but then I got out of the habit. Now it’s my New Year’s resolution. It’s nice to get back to it, even though I feel a little stiffer than before.”

 

Levi elects not to mention that he seems _plenty_ flexible from where he’s sitting. Eren takes another deep breath, stretching his arms high and exposing a sliver of his abdomen.

 

“I guess it helps with stress, too,” Levi muses aloud, taking another bite of his breakfast. Eren hums in agreement.

 

“Yeah, stress… and sexual frustration like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

Eren ends up having to pat Levi's back as he chokes and coughs at the table. If Levi could talk, he would like to say that he can _absolutely_ believe whatever sexual frustration Eren is feeling, since his own is skyrocketing.

 

+++++

 

Levi has decided to buy Eren new yoga pants for his birthday, and no one can stop him or call him inappropriate because of it. It’s now common knowledge in the flat that Eren spends some of his mornings loosening up in the open space of the kitchen, although Levi thinks that he only starts doing the more advanced moves when Levi is the only other person there. That could just be his imagination though. After all, Eren has _lots_ of poses to choose from. Watching him bend and flex is torture, but Levi never leaves.

 

Maybe he’ll buy a top too, to match, because he has the money – or in more honest words, he has _Kenny’s_ money – to spare. And also because the image of Eren wearing clothes that Levi has bought him, regardless of how revealing, gives Levi such a strong feeling of satisfaction that he thinks he should be concerned. His Alpha tendencies are showing a lot more, recently. He doesn’t know how to feel about that, since it’s not like he can do anything about them.

 

They eat cake, and opt out of drinking since exams are coming up and no one wants to feel like they’re pathetically drowning their sorrows. Levi hands over his gift privately, since he’s breaking the rules a little by spending extra, and basks in the radiance of Eren's smile for the rest of the evening.

 

His resolve is steadily crumbling.

 

(When Sasha comments that Krista’s guess had also been wrong, the short blond only smiles, saying that she’s just happy to watch things play out. Sasha won’t let Annie win by default, saying that they’ll have to wait and see, still sulking over her loss.)

 

+++++

 

There’s less laughter in the house during exam season. Lectures are over, and the whiteboard has been turned into a mass timetable, showing when people will be sitting their papers and therefore out of the house.

 

Sasha studies more than she eats, looking frazzled and underprepared, but not allowing herself to be distracted. The stressed scent she gives off is disruptive though, and she’s obviously not containing it as well as usual. Levi has to point out how she’s negatively influencing the whole flat once he begins to feel affected by it, and she is quick to apologise, having not noticed that she had been putting everyone on edge. Eren bounces up to Levi the next day, puppy-mode restored, miraculously out of the funk he’s been in for almost a week.

 

Jean is especially tense, walking around with a grim look on his face. His notebooks are a mess whenever Levi sees them, but overall, he seems like he’s semi-confident in passing.

 

Krista, on the other hand, has a mini existential crisis after she thinks she does badly on her first exam, which is earlier than everyone else’s. It takes a joint effort to pull her out of the depression and stop the dramatic talk of how she is a disappointment to her whole family.

 

Annie often studies at someone else’s flat, and seems as composed as usual on the outside. The rare times that Levi does see her, she has flashcards in her hand, which she reads with single-minded intensity.

 

As long as he has a soothing cup of tea, Levi feels fine. He cleans when everyone else forgets to, even cutting back on the bitching, and keeps out of everyone’s way.

 

Everyone but Eren, that is, because Eren comes to him. He asks for help, and Levi does his best to give it to him, although he only knows general things about Eren’s course. The brunet is so determined to do well that Levi can’t even think of refusing. Evenings pass with quizzes over take-out and pizza, since neither of them can be bothered to cook, even though Levi dislikes the grease it leaves on his fingers.

 

When Eren falls asleep on Levi's bed one night, Levi has to finally admit to himself that his feelings have gone way past simple attraction and into something else. He carries the taller boy back to his own room, laying him down without jostling him. Eren's scent is so familiar to him now, he realises, so natural. Levi could lean down and brush their lips together, he _wants_ to, but instead he reaches a hand out and brushes Eren’s hair out of his face, touch feather-light.

 

And then he straightens up and retreats, before he can push too far and go past the point of no return.

 

+++++

 

Levi is free, finally. The last exam had gone smoothly, ending on time and leaving him feeling a deep sense of calm. As he walks back to Sina, he can think of nothing other than the fact that Eren will be there. They’re both finished for the year now, while the others still have more exams to come, and Levi selfishly wants to enjoy some time together, just the two of them. As friends.

 

That last thought gets thrown out of the window as soon as he steps into his room.

 

Even before he touches the handle, something is making his nose twitch and his muscles tense. He is surprised to find Eren waiting for him on his bed, but what he _really_ doesn’t expect is to be hit with the overpowering scent of his heat, to have it envelop him and draw him in in an instant. His nostrils flare as he stands rigid in the doorway, processing the sight before him.

 

Eren is—

 

To Levi, Eren is always beautiful, but this is a state that he hasn’t seen before. Spread across the sheets on his stomach, green eyes glazed over with lust and heavy-lidded, he is temptation personified. His face is pressed into Levi's pillow, and he rubs one cheek against it, slowly, his expression inviting. Long, curved lashes flutter when he inhales deeply, and Levi bites the inside of his cheek at the action. The smooth, tan skin of Eren’s exposed legs glows in the light from the window as he shifts them and pushes himself upright, still leaning on his hands. His baggy grey t-shirt rides up on one side of his hips, letting Levi see the pale blue of his underwear.

 

“Eren.” Levi's voice is low, rough coming out his throat, but also questioning, a hint of agitation. Apprehension. He wants to know how he should react, what the right thing to do would be. Eren has thrown him into the deep end, and he’s not sure whether he appreciates that just yet. He has no experience in this, but his instincts are screaming at him to _move_ , do something. He fights the urge.

 

Eren squirms at the sound of his name, his lips parting in a breathy gasp that has Levi growling in response without even meaning to. _Dominate him_ , his mind shouts.

 

“C-close the door,” Eren says, and Levi does so without looking, turning the lock and feeling like the sound of it clicking echoes through the whole room. He drops his bag but does nothing else, feeling strained and fragile, at breaking point. Although his exams are over, he feels like this is some kind of final test, a pop quiz that he isn’t prepared for. His restraint has been so carefully constructed, fortified over months holding himself back and telling himself no, but there’s a limit, and he thinks he’s quickly reaching it, approaching it like a speeding train with no brakes.

 

“What are you doing in here? Why are you—” Levi has to stop and grit his teeth, hardly daring to breathe with the way his head is filling with the scent, _Eren's_ scent, intensified and concentrated into a drug that shoots straight through his body. His skin is hot under his clothes, his heart thudding inside his chest. He kicks off his shoes.

 

“Levi, I need- I’ve needed you. Now, please,” Eren whines, and a shudder travels down Levi's spine. Still, he keeps his distance, but sways, his feet firmly on the ground.

 

“I _can’t_ , Eren, don’t you know what you’re doing to me?” Levi forces out. “Why the _fuck_ would you come in here like this?” He’s so conflicted that it makes his head hurt, longing for it, _yearning_ to have it, but not allowing himself to take it.

 

“Come here, Alpha. Closer,” Eren begs, leaning forward on one hand while reaching out with the other. Levi is grasping it before he knows what he’s doing, Eren's touch first like fire and then fading to warm comfort. Levi interlocks their fingers, clings to him gently, even as he thinks he should be pulling away. Eren tilts his head up to smile at him and Levi can smell the surge of happiness he emits, mixing with the pheromones. “Kiss me.”

 

Levi frowns slightly, hesitating, but Eren simply closes his eyes expectantly and waits. Unconsciously, Levi licks his lips. He takes the time to study Eren's face, open and trusting, and so gorgeous his heart clenches, before bending forward and finally pressing their lips together.

 

The change he feels is like the swell, and then crashing of a wave, building to a peak and washing through him. Never has he felt so at peace, than right there. The chaste kiss settles something deep inside him, slots something into place that he hadn’t even known had been missing. They are a pair, made for each other, living so close for so long without knowing. Eren must feel it too, because his hand squeezes Levi's and he gasps into the kiss.

 

This time, Levi wastes no time, cradling Eren's jaw in his free hand and using his grip to angle and deepen the kiss. Eren moans softly, and Levi feels a hand come up to clutch the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

 

Levi's shackles are off. This is where he is supposed to be. Now he wants more, _all_ of Eren, _everything_ he can give.

 

They move on instinct, letting go of their clasped hands to touch each other reverently. Eren undoes the buttons of Levi's clothes, fumbling because Levi won’t let him move away to look. It slips down over Levi's shoulders, biceps, forearms, and then hits the ground with a muted thud. They are forced to break apart to remove Eren's top, and Levi stops and stares at the uncovered skin. Eren has also paused, tracing the lines of Levi's torso with his eyes. Levi brings one knee up on the bed, and cups Eren face in both of his hands, bringing him in for another slow kiss, shorter this time.

 

“Eren,” he breathes, pressing their foreheads together, saying it like he’s only just learnt what it really means, who Eren really is. Eren's eyes are dilated, huge and adoring, and he whines when Levi calls his name again, placing his hands over Levi's and nuzzling into one palm. He sends out a pulse of scent, heady with arousal and Levi makes a rumbling sound in his chest, deep and reassuring, understanding perfectly what he needs. “Eren, you smell so perfect, so _wonderful_. Can I touch you, Eren?”

 

Eren whines, high in his throat, nodding his head impatiently. Levi gives him one last kiss before moving up onto the bed properly, forcing Eren backwards until he is underneath him, panting and _needy_ and he can smell it all, read all the signs that say Eren _wants_ this.

 

“Levi, please, Alpha, more.” Eren digs his fingers into the bed sheets by his hips and tilts his head up and to the side, baring his neck, and Levi surges forward to lick and suck at his scent gland. He moves downwards after leaving a blossoming bruise on the right side, marking a path to one nipple, toying with it while Eren moans and wriggles on the bed. “ _More_ ,” he demands, and Levi is happy to give, sinking his teeth into his pectoral with slight pressure. Eren yelps at the light pain, trailing off into another satisfied sound. Levi sits back, admires the flush all over Eren's skin. Eyes the bulge and wet spot on Eren's underwear, and crawls lower to take them off.

 

Eren gasps as his cock is freed, hard and dripping. He goes to press his legs together but Levi stops him with a tender hand on each thigh, reading the sudden worry in Eren's scent.

 

“Eren. My Eren. You are so beautiful, let me see you.” The words spill from his lips without thought, the need to support Eren for their first time overriding everything else.

 

“B-but I’ve never—”

 

“I know,” Levi hushes him, stroking circles with his fingertips. “Me neither. Don’t be scared.” Eren relaxes under his touch, and props himself up on one elbow to caress Levi's cheek with his thumb.

 

“I’m not,” he whispers, and Levi kisses him again until he lies back, melts into the mattress. He waits until Eren is comfortable, before sliding his hands downwards and inwards, to the place where Eren is slick from his heat and _aching_. Eren keens as Levi teases his opening, one finger brushing over the twitching muscle, spreading the wetness that is leaking from him before pushing inside. Eren immediately clenches, sucking Levi's finger deeper and rocking his hips eagerly.

 

“Good, Eren, you’re so good. Is this okay?” he asks, smile pulling at one corner of his mouth when he curls his finger and Eren arches his back off the bed, staring at the ceiling and uttering a long, drawn-out ‘ _yes’_. He continues, a slow rhythm of in and out until Eren is making more throaty, high-pitched noises, and then pulls out to add a second finger, watching as Eren's eyes drift closed and he bites his lip.

 

The third finger makes one hand fly up to fist the sheets by his head, moaning openly and rutting down on Levi's hand. Levi shoves his fingers deeper into Eren, making a beckoning motion experimentally, and Eren cries out and goes rigid, cock twitching and releasing thick spurts of white onto his stomach. Levi keeps pressing, feeling the spasms of Eren's inner walls, only stopping when Eren whimpers with the sensitivity. He brings his legs together, and this time Levi lets him, drinking in all of his reactions; the hand over his mouth, the glaze in his eyes, the way he has slumped against the mattress, spent and temporarily alleviated from the intensity of his heat.

 

“Better?” Levi asks, uncertainty creeping into his tone even though he doesn’t want it to. Eren lets his arm flop to the side, showing Levi swollen red lips, but can’t articulate words, so he hums, assuaging Levi's doubt with a lazy smile. “If you want to stop here, tell me. I won’t force you,” Levi says, still carefully controlling himself. Eren frowns and grabs for him with both hands, pulling him up for a kiss that he initiates quickly, insistently, pouring out all of his need through the slotting of their lips, nipping Levi once as if reprimanding him for trying to back away.

 

“No,” he says, voice rasping on the single syllable until he clears his throat, “No, please, Levi. Stay. I want you, inside…”

 

“Is it safe?” Levi asks seriously, making Eren concentrate on him while he’s more coherent.

 

“Yes, I’m on contraceptives just- don’t stop. Claim me, Alpha.” He murmurs the words into Levi's mouth, their breath mingling in the minimal space between them, and Levi growls, pheromones increasing from the way Eren calls for him, _craves_ him. All his passion is being directed single-mindedly, and Levi responds by gripping Eren's slim waist and pulling him flush against his bottom half, where his erection strains against the zipper of his jeans. The pressure makes him groan, and he delights in the way the sound makes Eren shiver noticeably in his hold.

 

“Like this?” he asks gruffly, squeezing his hands around Eren's middle to get him to stop squirming and answer.

 

“Y-yes, anything. But I want to see your face.” Levi lets go, moving off the bed swiftly to stand and remove his jeans, leaving them and his underwear in a pile on the floor and hurrying back to his omega, who writhes on the bed excitedly, his heat escalating again. The skin-on-skin contact settles him momentarily, awed and exploring with his hands, but Levi doesn’t wait for him. He arranges their bodies as they had been before, this time without the barrier of clothes, and rolls his hips forward. Eren's reaction is instant, shifting to match his Alpha flawlessly, letting his mouth fall open. Levi hums happily at his responsiveness, and croons to Eren, who gasps at the wordless praise and encouragement. When Levi presses a hand to his back, he arches up automatically, letting the Alpha slide a pillow under him and place him as he likes.

 

“Good boy,” Levi purrs, and Eren tucks his legs more firmly around his waist, rubbing up against Levi ever so slightly. “Wait,” he tells him, moving a hand back down between his cheeks, feeling how wet he is and slipping in three fingers once more, parting them this time to stretch Eren open more thoroughly. It earns him a stuttered groan and then a desperate chant of,

 

 _“_ Please, please, _please_ , Levi!”

 

He positions the head of his cock at Eren's hole, locking eyes with him and not looking away as he slides in in one smooth thrust, like instinct tells him to do. Eren's eyebrows pull together as he is stretched and filled like never before, and he grips and tugs at the sheets, flexing his legs where they rest around Levi's middle. Levi pulls back and thrusts in sharply, a snap of his hips that makes Eren's eyes go out of focus. The omega is moaning openly as Levi picks up the pace and Levi can’t help but let out a groan, amazed by how hot and tight it is inside the other, how they fit together so well. He kisses and bites at any skin he can reach comfortably, his hips still driving into Eren, faster, harder, giving him what his scent tells him he wants, hitting the spot inside him that makes him cry out louder. Restraint finally gone, Levi revels in the reactions Eren graces him with, every sound, every touch. When Levi is finally moving at a speed Eren likes, the other clings to him, nails digging in and sending sparks across Levi's skin, and Levi wraps a hand around his throbbing erection, red-tipped and shiny with pre-cum, pumping him with just enough pressure to have him screaming through his orgasm, trembling and over-stimulated because Levi is still going.

 

“Knot me, give it to me, please, I need to feel it, inside me please,” Eren babbles, and it’s exactly what Levi needs to hear, the other accepting him wholly, him and only him. His knot swells quickly, starting to catch on the ring of muscle, and he thrusts in one final time, coming with his teeth sinking into Eren's collarbone, his omega clamping tightly around him and locking him in place.

 

The high is so intense that it’s hard to come down from, his vision whiting out and then coming back slowly to see Eren sweaty and satiated beneath him, clenching every time Levi pulses where they are tied together, steadily filling him with his cum. Levi gently rests Eren back on the pillow he had placed earlier, not wanting to hurt him. He swipes his tongue over the bleeding bite mark he had left behind, tasting salt and copper and Eren, apologising with a kiss. Shaking hands thread through his hair, petting the back of his head tentatively as he rests his cheek lightly on Eren's chest, listening to his recovering heartbeat.

 

“My Eren. You smell like me, inside and out. _Mine._ ”

 

“Yes, Levi, Alpha. I’m yours.”

 

+++++

 

The tie keeps them together for more than half an hour, in which Levi tries not to place too much of his weight on Eren, who had drifted off to sleep some time ago. He is calmed by his even breathing, thoughts of having to leave this room and go back to the hassle of reality dancing at the edge of his mind. He can tell when the brunet starts to wake up, and he turns to see Eren’s eyelids flutter and finally open, sleepy but with an expression of pure bliss on his face.

 

“Congratulations on finishing your last exam, Levi,” Eren says, voice hoarse and gravelly.

 

“Was this some kind of celebration then?” he replies teasingly, sitting up and testing to see whether he can finally slip out from where they have been joined. Eren moans weakly as he’s left empty and sore, and Levi turns him on his side and pulls him into his embrace, having cleaned his stomach earlier with tissues by the bed. They both relax into the mattress, and Eren snuggles closer, Levi's arms wrapped securely around him.

 

“Well… I had to take medicine to suppress my heat since it was going to come in the middle of exams, and when I stopped taking it yesterday it made me think- I thought that…” Eren trails off timidly, acting unlike his usual talkative self, although Levi thinks that this whole wild thing has been a little out of character, intimate and deeply private.

 

“Thought what,” he prompts gently, fighting the tiredness that is slowly taking over.

 

“Uh, actually, it’s more like I checked that today was your last exam and thought that it would be a good time.”

 

“For what?”

 

“T-to confess.” Levi blinks awake again, looking down to see Eren's bright red face, and it reminds him of the first day they’d met, the way Eren will blush hotly if he’s talking about love or sex. “I was going to confess. But my heat kicked in sooner than I thought now that I didn’t need the medicine, and there was no one to stop me coming in here, where it smells of you, and makes me feel warm. So, yeah. I want you to know that I like you, Levi. Probably a lot.”

 

Levi's heart stutters and then jump-starts twice as fast. His eyes widen in shock, staring into Eren's unwavering green eyes as time seems to slow down.

 

“What?” Not exactly eloquent, but Levi is still trying to decide if this is actually real.

 

“I-I like you. And also, I know that it was you who gave me that hickey months ago.” That makes Levi focus, and he stiffens, fixing his gaze on the wall opposite him, over Eren's head.

 

“So you remember. You never said anything.”

 

“You never said anything either! I was so confused, since you were the one who marked me, and then acted like it never happened.” Eren pouts, frustration evident, and Levi soothes him with a blanket of calming scent.

 

“Sorry. I was… worried you would reject me, or that things would go wrong if I pushed it.” Eren curls up, hands loosely pressing against Levi's chest.

 

“You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m not going anywhere,” he says with a shy grin, and Levi huffs a short breath through his nose and closes his eyes, resting while he can, next to the one he loves.

 

“Mm, good. And for the record, I like you too. Now go to sleep.”

 

+++++

 

Sasha walks in to chaos later that day, Jean ranting and saying things like “What the actual fuck, it smells like a fucking _love nest_ in here. I’m out doing exams and you two are _banging_ each other into next Wednesday? What the _fuck_.” The words make her jog to the kitchen, confirming with her own eyes that, yes, Levi and Eren are cozied up to each other and sporting some wicked sex hair, and yes, the smell of a paired Alpha and omega has spread through the flat like some kind of saccharine perfume. Krista is trying to get Jean to calm down, without any help from the happy, sappy couple, and Annie is leaning up against the fridge, texting and not paying much attention to her surroundings. Sasha shakes her head and stomps over to the aloof blonde, reaching into her pocket and slamming down a handful of notes on the countertop next to her.

 

“Some kind of beta witch, I _swear_ ,” she says, throwing her hands up and stalking away, completely done with everything. “Life is _so_ unfair.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annie was definitely texting Bert and Reiner something along the lines of " _Exams are over and I've just won a bet so let's celebrate_ ," in her own special words. Who knows what Mikasa thinks when she finds out. Eren and Levi meet up over summer break and fuck like rabbits, and then move in together for second year too and drive everyone crazy :)
> 
> I really had fun writing this, and participating in the Secret Santa~ Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!
> 
> My tumblr:[erenfanclub](http://erenfanclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
